


Breakfast

by NicolexoN



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ass Play, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolexoN/pseuds/NicolexoN
Summary: Natasha gets an eyeful while having her morning tea - she has no complaints.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Breakfast

Natasha is sitting at the breakfast nook, sipping tea and basking in the serene early morning glow as she relaxed after a particularly long session of hot yoga (in her own private studio, compliments of one of the many Tony Stark vs. Sleep battles) when Bucky enters the silent kitchen, smiling brightly at his fellow assassin as he makes his way to the fridge clad in a robe that she definitely remembers another Avenger wearing just the day before.

Natasha would not be a very good spy if she didn’t notice the visible spring in the Winter Soldier's step or the soft humming that sounds suspiciously like a Barry Manilow song she can’t recall the title of. She hadn’t had much of a chance to get to know anything outside of the basics, having been off the grid as she waited for kill orders on the Argentinian president. The man apparently had full control of himself as well as regained majority of his memories, Fury somehow had been persuaded to sign off on his induction into the Avengers, he and Tony ended an awkward two-week coexistence with blows and then tearful understanding, and Bucky was dating Sam Wilson.

No one specifically sat her down and handled her with kid gloves, softly and cautiously revealing the newest Avenger couple in case she threw a tantrum. It was actually a little less dramatic. Natasha had emerged from a fifteen hour post-mission nap and claimed the entire sofa for her pleasure as she watched television in the common area when she heard the landing of the quinjet. As the moments went on there was a distant shouting growing louder and louder forcing her body to go on alert, ready to attack. Then the Winter Soldier has stomped into the room looking downright _murderous_ , followed closely by an equally upset Sam. 

_“Stop walking,” Sam bellowed, stomping footsteps rapidly bringing him closer to the other man. “James Barnes,_ stop _walking!”_

_“I won’t apologize for completing the mission!”_

_Sam caught up to the other man, gripping his arm roughly to spin Bucky around to face him. Bucky's flesh hand came up to shove Sam’s grip off of him, jaw clenched in defiance. The two glared at each other in silence, both visibly fuming. Natasha stayed quiet as well, watching the scene unfold, assuming someone had defied an order but still got the desired result in the end. Something she, herself often did, but still didn’t allow herself to relax. A disagreement between superhero co-workers could easily turn into a brawl._

_“You’re a stubborn jackass -“_

_“You’re the last person to talk about-“_

_“Who has some convoluted need to_ prove _himself -“_

_“Me?! Coming from the same -“_

_“_ Fuck, _I love you.”_

Wait, what? _Natasha thought in befuddlement as she witnessed Sam grip the front of Bucky’s shirt and wrench him forward for a rough kiss that the other man enthusiastically returned, arms wrapping around Sam’s torso as he plastered himself as close as possible, rocking up onto his toes to thrust his tongue into the eager mouth of his partner._

Oh, _she thought and allowed herself to relax into the couch, watching intently as they began pulling each other down the hallway, lips still attached and hands groping wherever they could reach. She didn’t get a moment to dwell on her wish for them to have stayed and given her a show too long, soon Clint was barreling into the room and propelling himself on top of her with cries of how much he_ missed _her and how_ evil _Fury was for taking her away for three weeks._

“‘Morning, Tasha,” Sam greeted as he sauntered into the kitchen, wearing a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt, feet bare.

She smiled softly, offering a wave as she turned to focus on her tea, though still watching the intriguing couple discreetly. At some point Bucky had begun making breakfast which looked to be eggs, sausage and maybe - toast? The chiming sound of the toaster confirmed. 

Sam stepped up behind Bucky as the man whisked some eggs, arms circling his waist and resting his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder. Natasha couldn’t help but notice Bucky’s lovesick smile after he turned to press a kiss to the side of Sam’s head. 

“I must’ve done _something_ right last night to be getting breakfast,” he teased lightly, giving a small kiss to the side of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky’s whispered response was too low for Natasha to pick up but the words caused Sam to chuckle. He gives his attention to Bucky’s neck fully, the bites and sucks causing a great deal of distraction as the assassin now had both hands flat against the countertop, breathing heavily, breakfast abandoned. 

“You’re insatiable, Sam Wilson,” Bucky whimpers as his boyfriend’s hands crept into his now open robe. Sam pulls Bucky flush against his groin, grinding his hips sensually against the full backside. “We aren’t _alone_ , soldier.”

The words had been spoken softly with an air of breathless, but was deafening in the otherwise silent kitchen. 

Natasha’s eyes followed Sam’s hips as he continued to thrust against Bucky’s ass, one hand just _barely_ visible from where it was tweaking Bucky’s nipple, the other hand hidden in the fabric covering the man’s groin. She had no doubt Sam was working his boyfriend's cock to stiffness, judging by the panting now floating around the room.

“Tell me to stop,” Sam says, his hands still teasing Bucky’s body. “Tell me you don’t want me to fuck you right here.”

Natasha takes in a deep breath, desire settling in her chest from the _thought_ . She wants these two gorgeous men to make love in front of her, unashamed in their passion and unbothered with her presence. Bucky would undoubtedly look _beautiful,_ flushed in pleasure and moaning. And Sam — the man’s powerful chest and arms rivaled _Steve’s_. Natasha had caught herself admiring the man’s chiseled physique more than once while he decimated a training dummy without a shirt on.

“Tell me to stop,” Sam repeats, louder this time. 

Natasha’s eyes snap up to see Sam’s smirking face as he rests his head against Bucky’s shoulder, heated gaze watching her, watch them. She feels a flush take over her face but refuses to yield, the redhead meets his gaze with a challenging raised eyebrow, feigning calmness as she sipped her now cold tea. Sam grins outright, holding her gaze as he stands at his full height, large hands dragging the robe fully from Bucky’s body and letting it drop to the ground beside them.

And then Natasha _looks._

She gazes at the erect buds Sam had been tweaking to hardness, the defined and slim abdomen quivering with the effort to not _beg_ his man for stimulation. Natasha appreciates Bucky’s pert ass as it grinds back greedily against the sizable tent in Sam’s boxers, his own erection standing proudly as the taller man grips his hips to halt the friction. Bucky, for his part, seems to not mind or no longer notice her as Sam guides him to bend over the countertop with a heavy hand. 

When Sam lowers himself to his knees and happily buries his face between those supple cheeks Bucky _whines,_ and Natasha forgets to _breathe._ She watches in rapt attention, Sam’s hands hold his boyfriend’s cheeks apart as he devours the man from inside out, forcing his wet muscle past a tightly coiled rim, forever resistant to the stretch of his cock thanks to Hyrda’s serum. Sam doesn’t mind though, he gets the honor of opening up his boyfriend each and every time they make love and the _noises_ that come from the other is music to his ears.

“ _Sam_ ,” Bucky moans, hot face resting against the cold marble countertop for a short reprieve. His legs begin to shake when his other half pushes two thick fingers inside of Bucky to accompany his lapping tongue and Bucky’s hand comes up to his own mouth, capturing moans and cries of pleasure in the palm of his hand. 

Natasha sucks in a belated breath, the growing arousal between her thighs just short of being distracting. She turns fully to face the couple, legs spread slightly to give her the _option_ , as Sam’s free hand smacks one of Bucky’s cheeks, once, twice, before roughly palming the reddened flesh. The dark-skinned man moans around his shorter boyfriend’s hole, sucking and licking and thrusting his digits in the velvet heat. When he eventually pulls his fingers from Bucky’s insides he watches in glee as the furled skin winked back at him before curling in to tighten, once again. He twists all three fingers back inside his lover, letting the muffled cry wash over him as he grips the man’s waist with a forceful hand, keeping the jerking hips in place.

“ _Please_ ,” Bucky begs hoarsely, still trying to push back against Sam’s fingers for _more_ . Sam detaches his mouth from Bucky’s pulsing, dripping entrance, standing up to tower over his little lover. With one hand, the Falcon strips his shirt off and Natasha can’t help but to lick her lips as she takes in the man’s built upper body. His other hand moves to free his dick from the confines of his boxers and Natasha _shivers_ , the thickness alone more than she’d even taken and suddenly she’s gazing in respect at an obedient Bucky who’s happily waiting to take the engorged member in his body. 

Sam spits crudely in his hand, running the saliva up and down his shaft, drawing a short moan from his chest. Without pausing, he moves forward to press against Bucky’s entrance, meeting little resistance as he fills his boyfriend thoroughly. Bucky’s hand is pressed against his mouth to stifle his cries, the other reaching back to grip Sam’s hips, not pushing or pulling, just gripping and allowing the man to enter him at his own pace.

Natasha’s own hand found its way inside her shorts, her _panties_ , dampness allowing her to drag moist fingers against her clit, turned on from the sheer lack of fucks given from the attractive couple before her. The two of them had no way of knowing that Tony had just shuffled to bed a half hour prior, that Steve was off on a last-minute mission, or that Bruce was on a sabbatical, Thor lost in the stars and Clint back on the farm for a week with his family. They _literally_ didn’t care who walked in on them pleasuring their lover and that made Natasha’s pussy pulse against her exploring fingers.

When Sam’s hips finally met Bucky’s ass, the darker skinned man wasted no time in burying his fingers in Bucky’s long strands and wrenching his body upwards, claiming those lips as _his_ as he starts brutally punching forward into the tight heat. Bucky’s mouth parts in a silent scream as his body is assaulted, gripping the strong arm that was keeping him in place with his flesh hand, nails digging in as the head of Sam’s cock pushed it’s furthest into Bucky’s ass before pulling almost entirely out and shoving forward again. Sam’s mouth found its way back to his love’s neck, gnawing and sucking the previously unblemished skin with vigor. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Bucky sobs, the pleasure being forced on his body was almost too much. The burn, the _stretch_ , dragged the Winter Soldier close to his release. Sam fucked him up onto his tip toes, both hands harshly gripping his hips in place as he savagely thrust forward. 

“You take my dick so _good_ , baby,” Sam purrs, angling his hips to hit his intended target; Bucky _howls_ when the tip of Sam’s cock brushes against his prostate. 

“Sammy,” Bucky cries, tears of pleasure gathering in the corner of his eyes, but he holds on tight to his man. “ _Harder_.”

And Sam is happy to comply, he grips one of Bucky’s legs, bending and lifting it to rest on the counter. He braces one hand on the Winter Soldier’s lower back and the other grips his chin, raising the man’s upper body just enough to connect their lips as he increased the force behind his fucking. 

Bucky is moaning loudly and lewdly into the kiss, letting Sam fuck into his mouth without a care in the world, his hands scrap against the marble counter top, clenching and unclenching with each thrust - the intensity of his boyfriend’s thrust bordering on _too much._

Natasha’s furiously rubbing her clit in time with Sam’s thrusts, unable to help herself at this point, stomach tightening and body twitching. The heat that spreads through her body alerts her of her own incoming orgasm. The assassin leans back in her seat, free hand snaking under her top to squeeze her bare breasts and pinch her nipples as she keeps her eyes glued to the men in front of her.

“ _Please,”_ Bucky begs wetly, desperately, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh almost drowning him out entirely. “ _Please daddy.”_

Natasha stiffens as her body reaches its peak, mouth dropping open in pleasure as she continues to grind against her fingers, watching Sam’s hands move to grip Bucky’s shoulders in order to drag him backwards to meet his thrusts halfway and Bucky _sobs._

“Pleasedontstop, oh - _fuck, right there!”_

If feels like an eternity passes with her breathlessly and lazily stroking her sensitive clit and massaging her breasts, but when Bucky comes, he makes sure to turn his face, scrunched up in unbridled pleasure towards Natasha and she’s inwardly gleeful at being so _right_ about how beautiful the Soulless Assassin would look as he reached his climax. The man’s flushed face, slick with sweat, caught a few escaping strands from his bun, a single teardrop spilled from his eyes, taking it’s time to run down the man’s face. Cloudy blue eyes eventually lock onto hers and Natasha has a brief moment of insanity where she has to stop herself from getting up and joining the couple, positive that one of their thick cocks could wrench another orgasm from her body.

Sam thrusts into Bucky’s spent body a handful more times before he’s sinking his teeth into Bucky’s neck and allowing his semen to paint Bucky’s insides, drawing another cry from Bucky’s bruised lips as the taller man rides out shocks of pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam growls around caught skin as he thrusts into Bucky twice more before stilling completely, spent and softening cock buried deep inside the other man. 

Bucky holds them up with his metal arm for the few moments it takes them to catch their breath and then Sam kisses his neck, the spot where his teeth worked the skin to an angry red, soon to be an impressive hickey, as he’s pulling out of his lover slowly. Bucky groans as the thick cock slides against his sensitive insides and then moans when Sam’s head catches on his puffy rim on it's way out. 

“ _Sam.”_

And the man chuckles, moving to gingerly help Bucky into a standing position and then claims his lips in a loving kiss. Bucky smiles in the kiss, arms coming to circle Sam’s neck and they stay locked together, tongues sliding against each other, conveying just how much they’d always _want_ each other.

“I love you,” Bucky says quietly when they part some time later.

This time, Sam whispers his response directly into Bucky’s ear getting a choke of laughter from the man as he pushes his taller lover away playfully. “You’re a menace.”

Bucky dresses as Sam uses his discarded shirt to wipe up his boyfriend’s semen from the countertop that he’ll have to sanitize before leaving the kitchen, and tucks his softened dick inside of boxers.

Natasha watches as Sam pulls Bucky in for one last kiss before directing him to their shared bedroom to await breakfast. 

“I’m supposed to be making you breakfast,” Bucky laughs.

“You were my breakfast,” Sam shoots backs and then grins at Bucky’s reddening cheeks and exasperated eye roll. He turns the man around and swats his ass lightly. “Bed. I’ll be ready for some more later.”

Bucky clutches his robe tighter around himself as he begins walking out of the kitchen and mutters softly, amused and amazed at his boyfriend's libido. “ _Unbelievable_.” 

By the time Sam is done gazing at Bucky’s retreating back lovingly and turns to finish up breakfast, Natasha is long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you feel inclined!


End file.
